Tsunami
Tsunami was a German robot that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was a wedge-shaped robot with titanium armour and a full-pressure flipper. Just like Scraptosaur, it had a snarling mouth full of teeth painted onto the battery that could be seen when its flipper was fired. During its appearance in the UK Series, Tsunami flipped all three of its opponents out of the arena on the way to the heat final, where it was ironically thrown out of the arena by X-Terminator's flywheel. Prior to its entry in the UK series, Tsunami had finished as runner-up in German Robot Wars, losing out to Black Hole. Robot History German Series Tsunami began its campaign in the German Series against Absolut Krankhaft and Black Hole. Moments into the fight, Tsunami, aided by Black Hole, toppled Absolut Krankhaft, but righted it again, before eventually flipping it once and for all, leaving Absolut Krankhaft to the House Robots. Tsunami and Black Hole dodged each other until Absolut Krankhaft was pitted, eliminating it from the competition. In the second round, Tsunami faced Not Perfect. Tsunami dominated the battle; flipping Not Perfect repeatedly and shearing the front plate clean off. Tsunami pushed Not Perfect into Dead Metal; however Not Perfect escaped. Tsunami continued with its attacks, even when its flipper began to run out of power. Despite a late fight back from Not Perfect, pushing Tsunami onto the flame pit, the judges decided to put Tsunami through to the Grand Final. Tyke was Tsunami’s first Grand Final opponent. Throughout the battle, Tsunami threw Tyke over, righted it and threw it over again; however midway through the battle Tsunami began to smoke. Luckily, this didn’t affect Tsunami, and Tyke broke down and was attacked by the House Robots. Tsunami won the battle and qualified for the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Tsunami came up against Black Hole. Tsunami controlled large portions of the early fight, flipping Black Hole over in the opening seconds, but eventually re-righted it, allowing Black Hole to come back and shred the armour of Tsunami, ripping panels off the side and back. The battle was decided by the judges, who voted against Tsunami, thus finishing as runner up in the only German Robot Wars ever. Series 7 Tsunami breezed through the first two rounds, flipping Major Tom 3 out of the arena, and quickly following this up with Diabolus. The second round saw Constrictor sail out of the arena as well, proving Tsunami to be one of the most impressive robots of the series. However, up against X-Terminator, it flipped it over, but in an attempt to get it out of the arena, caused X-Terminator to land back on its wheels. This allowed X-Terminator to land several blows with its flywheel, and it eventually ran out of CO2 gas and broke down. X-Terminator charged the back of Tsunami, simultaneously causing external damage and throwing it out of the arena. It was a vicious and ironic end for Tsunami. It was revealed by Craig during the post battle interview's that Refbot was about to go in and count them out had they left X-Terminator upside down. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 2 *UK Losses: 1 *German Wins: 3 *German Losses: 1 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat Final *2016 Series: Did not enter German Series *Series 1: Runner-up Robot Wars Live Events Tsunami has only made one appearance in the Robot Wars Live Events. It competed in the first live event of the newly rebranded Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013. Tsunami lost its heat against Eruption where it was thrown out the arena and also lost every other whiteboard fight it competed in. It did however win the European Challenge, where it earned vengeance on Black Hole by defeating its spiritual successor Luzifer, also defeating Gravity. Outside Robot Wars Following the end of Robot Wars, Tsunami continued to fight in many live events, mainly in Europe due to the team coming from Germany, Including the Roaming Robots 2003 Event held in the Netherlands for the European Championships. It also made an appearance at the Roaming Robots event which was held in Folkestone in 2004. In 2007, Tsunami was sold to another German team called Team Flatliner, it remained out of action for five more years until it was refurbished and brought out of retirement in 2012. Trivia Tsunami_2013.jpg|Tsunami circa December 2012 Adrenlin.png|Adrenlin, Team Flatliner's featherweight. Stalker.png|Stalker, Team Flatliner's other featherweight *At 36 seconds, Tsunami's battle against X-Terminator, Major Tom 3 and Diabolus is the shortest battle in UK Robot Wars to require two immobilisations. However, it did not make the top 30 list. *Had Tsunami defeated X-Terminator, along with St. Agro and Bulldog Breed, the four competitors from the Grand Final would all have been named after types of natural hazard or disaster (Typhoon, Storm and Tornado). *Due to the nature of foreign editions of the show, Tsunami and Lizzard are the only runners-up in history to have fought the Grand Champion earlier in the same competition. *Tsunami broke the record of most consecutive OotA's. Thermidor 2 and Chaos 2 previously held the record with two, whilst Tsunami flipped three out. Its record was later broken by Atomic. *Tsunami was the fourth robot to flip two robots out of the Arena in one battle. Honours Category:German Robots Category:German Series competitors Category:German Finalists Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots to throw 2 robots out of the arena in one fight Category:Robots named after weather Category:UK Heat Finalists